La Vida Loca
by vikky-leigh
Summary: AH/AU Bella is a shy girl who wants to learn how to live life, not just observe it. Alice is a wild and exciting girl who wants to help Bella do just that. And maybe teach her a bit about love along the way. femmeslash. Don't like, don't read! A/B
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! This story is femeslash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

I sighed as I looked around my new apartment. It was mostly bare, with boxes littering the space, but I was far too tired to do anything about it tonight. Moving slowly over to my bed, which was really more of a mattress on the floor, I shut my eyes. But sleep wouldn't come.

I had moved to Seattle because I wanted a complete change, and I couldn't think of anything more different than sunny Phoenix. A change I had gotten, most certainly, but it didn't feel in the least like a fresh start. It is true that the weather was different and the scenery was different, but the same general bleakness seemed to invade everything. The apartment may have been a different shape, but the overall feel was the same.

I wasn't running from anything, except the dullness of my old life. I had spent my entire existence in the same town, taking care of Renee, my scatter brained mother, from such a young age that it seemed I hadn't developed properly. I had always been on the outskirts of life, peeping in from time to time, but too shy to really enter. I was content to stay at home and be socially impaired. I hadn't even left the state for college, and after it was done I returned home like a good little girl.

But now Renee was growing up, moving on with her life. She had gotten married earlier this year. Phil was a good guy. A few years younger than my mom, for sure, but you could tell he loved her. After they had gone on their honeymoon, I took stock of my life, and for the first time I realized how bleak it really was. I had no close friends. I had never had a boyfriend. I had never even gone on a date. I wasn't really all that interested in boys. Even my wardrobe was boring. I had been working at the same unfulfilling job for two years. It was time for a change.

So I came to Seattle. I was the first impromptu decision I had ever made in my life. I hoped it was a good one. I always wanted to do editing, and now I was finally going to make that dream come true. Moving to a new city was supposed to be a good thing, a fresh start. But instead all I could think of was how lonely I felt.

Closing my eyes, I told myself not to think about that. Things always seem much bleaker at night. Tomorrow things would look better. I fell asleep listening to the unfamiliar patter of rain on my windows.

**AN: The chapters will get longer. This is more of an introductory chapter. And alice will be in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Alice would figure far more prominently in the story.**

When I awoke the next morning, I was disoriented, looking around frantically for my old room. I wondered why there was no sun coming through my window. For the first moment I thought that maybe I had woken up before the sun, but a quick glance at my watch told me that such was not the case. Slowly my memory of where I was and what I was doing trickled back to me. The reason for the grey sky was the low-slung layer of clouds. I was not in my own room because I was here, in Seattle

My early morning musing's were interrupted by a loud banging next door. I seemed like someone was pounding on their door. Putting on my bathrobe, I went out to investigate. What I saw was a large man, seemingly in his early twenties. He had curly, dark brown hair. That may sound fairly normal to you, but believe me, when I say large, I mean _large_. He must have been a body builder. Possibly even a steroids abuser. He was pounding on the door of my next door neighbor's apartment. His huge fist made loud thumping sounds on the flimsy wood.

My first instinct was to go back to bed, avoid confrontation. But wasn't I was here break out of my shell, move outside of my comfort zone? Besides, I reasoned, He need to be told off. Everyone on the block could hear him, I was sure. Straightening my shoulders, I marched up to him and tapped him on the back. He swung round so fast I had to duck to avoid him.

"I wish you would be quieter" I informed him. "You are going to wake up this entire floor if you don't stop" There, I said it! I walked right up to someone and said something, out loud! I grinned internally at this small accomplishment.

For a moment he looked disoriented, as if he was wondering who had spoken. Then his eyes found mine and he smiled, not unkindly. "I'm awfully sorry I disturbed you" He said politely. "But Alice here," he pounded on the door again. "Ought to have been up already" Almost before he finished his sentence, the door creaked open, and out stepped a slight girl with spiky black hair. Compared to the tall man she looked like a pixie. It was obvious that she had just gotten up, and yet she was beautiful enough that she could have just stepped from the pages of an airbrushed magazine. She had dark circles under her eyes however. And the way she glared at the tall man was more reminiscent of a tiger than a pixie.

"_Emmett_." She ground out between clenched teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you? It's a _Sunday!_" She stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Hey, Hey, hey!" Said Emmett, backing away with his hands up. "You were the one that said that we should get together for breakfast this morning."

"Yes, but I didn't mean at _7:30 in the morning!" _

I decided that I had had enough of this particular argument, and returned to my apartment. I had planned to sleep in this morning, but since I was already up I figured that I might as well start my day early.

Looking around, I decided that unpacking could wait for later. Right now, I needed to get dressed, and then to find my way to some sort of grocery shop to pick up ingredients for breakfast.

One breakfast of pancakes later and I again looked at the pile of boxes. I did a bit of unpacking, but my heart wasn't really in it. I knew that I ought to get things done before work tomorrow, but, I reasoned with myself, the whole point of moving across the country was so that you could break out of your box? Responsibly unpacking first was something the old Bella would do. I knew that if I continued to follow that line of thought I would never get anything done. But it seemed a good enough excuse for now.

I walked down to a small coffee shop I had seen earlier when I went to the grocery store. I walked in, and ordered an ordinary back coffee. Sitting down, I warmed my hands over the cup. My thin Arizona clothes were not doing a very good job of keeping the heat in. I decided I would have to shopping soon.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a melodic voice asking "May I please sit down here?"

I looked up to see the pixie girl from across the hall. She seemed to have recovered from her bad mood this morning, and was smiling widely.

"Oh, yeah sure" I answered. She grabbed a chair and sat down across from me.

"I saw you this morning. Did you move into the apartment next to mine?" She asked me. I nodded. "Did Emmett wake you up?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, he did. I actually came out to tell him to quiet down." I responded. She grinned at me companionably.

"I'm Alice Cullen"

"Bella Swan"

"Your new around here, aren't you?" She asked.

"How could you tell?" I laughed.

"Well for one, that fact that you just moved in is a dead giveaway. For another, you clothes aren't anywhere near warm enough for this weather."

"I noticed" I answered. "I'll have to go shopping soon" As soon as I said the word shopping, Alice's eyes lit up.

"Oh, can I take you!" She exclaimed

"Where?"

"Shopping, of course!" I was unsure how to respond to that. What do you do when a total stranger offers to take you shopping?

"Well…" I trailed off. Alice was looking at me with the saddest expression on her face. Her eyes were big and her lower lip quivered like she was about to cry.

"Alright" I finished. Instantly the hurt expression left her face. She smiled so widely that I thought her face might split in two. I'll meet you at my apartment in half an hour. And she was gone, leaving me in her wake wondering exactly what had just happened.

**AN: Yay, another chapter! Aren't I just so productive! And just to clarify, Edward and jasper are **_**not **_**going to be gay for each other in this story. Jasper just doesn't exist, and Edward….well you'll find out more about Edward later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Upstairs I had to sort through several boxes in order to find a suitable outfit. I was still unsure as to why I had agreed to go shopping with Alice. Maybe it was the way her big, dark eyes had pleaded with me. Maybe it was because she was obviously the epitome of everything I wasn't, but wanted to be. Whatever the reason, the sparkle in her eyes at the word shopping warned m that this was not going to be your everyday shopping trip.

In precisely half an hour Alice showed up at my door grinning. Said grin faded as soon as she saw my outfit. "Is that all you have to wear? No wonder you said you needed to go shopping!" I didn't see what was wrong with my outfit. Perhaps it wasn't the height of fashion, but it was clean, neat, and it matched.

I stated my thoughts on the outfit and was met with shocked silence.

"Bella; you're wearing boot cut jeans that don't flatter you in the least. You're wearing a baby doll shirt! You have a great figure, show it off! And that coat is so old…" she trailed off, apparently unable to believe that anybody could be that fashion-unconscious

"Well then " I said, sensing that this was not an argument that I wanted to pursue, despite my personal belief that there was nothing wrong with this outfit. "It's a good thing you offered to help me shop, isn't it?"

Nearly four, hours later, I was beginning to rethink that particular sentiment. Alice had dragged me into every shop in the mall. I sat down on a bench and waited while she turned around and walked back to me.

"Alice" I whined "Can't take a break? I'm hungry."

"You do realize that you sound like a four-year old, right?" She sniggered

"That doesn't make me mean it any less"

"We can right after we go into that shop over there." She said, pointing out a small alcove with a carefully scripted sign over the door "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble." Inside, strange, mystical looking clothes and symbols gleamed under a black light. The smell of incense wafted from it, And as we got closer, I could see that the books lying on the shelf were book that talked about spells and potions.

"Were going to go in there?" I asked in put on (mostly) trepidation.

"Yup" She grinned. I'm into superstitions and stuff. Black cats, voodoo dolls; all that jazz."

"Well it looks creepy."

"You don't have to go in with me."

A creepy-looking necklace later, and we were on our way.

I sat down at a table at the crowded Starbucks, while Alice ordered for the both of us. After she returned with our drinks, we sat in silence for a moment. Then Alice turned to me.

"So" She stated. "Since we are out on a date together…" I choked on my coffee.

"A what?"

She laughed "Don't get your knickers in a knot. I just meant that since we are two people out together for mutual enjoyment and to get to know each other better, we ought to commence with getting to know each other. Only "date" was a lot easier than the long winded explanation."

"Yeah I guess" I agreed.

"So"

"What?"

"The getting to know each other" She stated matter-of -factly.

"Umm what do you want to know?" I questioned.

"Just tell me a little about yourself"

"Well, let's see. My mom and dad got divorced when I was little, So I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom. I've mostly just stuck around the hose. I went to a college that was nearby, because my mom kind of needed someone to take care of her. It's not lie she's and invalid or retarded or something, she just isn't that in-touch with the world. But then she got married, so I decided that it was about time I got out of the house." I finished up my monologue and looked at Alice "Your turn."

But she just grinned at me. "Nu-uh. I like you Bella, and I want to have an excuse to see you again, so I'll share my life story another time. I've got to go now, since Emmett and I have moved the breakfast to more of a dinner thing, But what say I meet up with you for dinner tomorrow.?"

"Another date?" I smiled.

"Exactly" She laughed.

**AN: So, It's not as long as I'd like it to be, but hey, what can you do? Did anyone find the reference to the song "Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin? If you can find it I'll send you a sneak peek!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hiatus

I'm really sorry everyone, but my heart really isn't in this story anymore. I'm Kind of "over" Twilight at the moment. I may continue this at a later date, but until then, I will probably be posting more stories for my new favorite fandom, Star Wars.

I'd really like to thank: Skye Summers, ScOut4It, Stand Through The Pain, theonethatisme, Edward's-Team-You-Go-Girl, Jexy, Silvi86, Flummie the turtle, Kyraaah1992, Herschie, shaz89, Leila Tesque, twilightfan102, SOFisticated1, CourtneyLeighCullen, NandinhaMa, Stupid Focking Rope, Villemo79, and lexy lujan For commenting.

Untill next time, then!


	5. Chapter 4

_**So guess what? This story is officially off hiatus! The muse has found its way back, although I have to say that this story is still not my priority, I will try to update it at least twice a month. Many thinks to Edward's-team'you-go-girl for getting me up off my lazy but and making me finish this.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**_

As I got ready for my "date" with Alice that night, I was practically giddy. I wasn't sure If the move was finally catching up with me, or if it was just Alice herself. Just being around her was…intoxicating. She was like a whirlwind of energy and happieness, barely contained inside the body of a beautiful girl. I had never known anybody quite like her before, but I was incredibly glad that she had decided to single me out for friendship.

I had bought a good deal of fashonable clothing earlier, at Alice's insistence, and I dressed in some of them that evening. As I checked my makeup in the mirror, I felt nervous. I was being rediculus, I told myself firmly: Alice had already shown herself to be a good friend, not to mention a remarkably non-judgemental person. Why was so nervouse that she was going to "dump" me once she realised just how plain and boring a person I was, especially compared to her. I was inturrupted from my thoughts by my doorbell ringing.

I greeted an apparation. Alice looked-in a word-gorgeous. Her spicky hair framed her face in a way that I could never, not in a million years pull off.

We went to a small Itallian restaurant, and whiled away the time discussing our lives. Alice told me how she had been adopted by a wonderful couple named Carlilse and Esme when she was a baby, and how she believed in supernatural. I, in turn, regaled her with tales of growing up in Pheonix, Arizona. I thought that my own stories must seem frightfully dull in comparison, my Alice listened like they were some kind of magic. She had spent her childhood traveling form place to place, and to her the idea of a single place in which to build childhood memories seemed like a happy dream. Eventually, like girls at a sleepover, we left behind such "deep" topics, and turned to…boys.

"I," said Alice, "Have had four steady boyfriends-and by steady I mean a relashinship lasting over a week-and one girlfriend. Your turn."

I was taken aback by her forthrighness, but I had to keep myself from laughing, as it seemed like such an …Alice thing to say. To wrap up all her former relashonships into a little package and lobb it at me like a brick. "I," I said "Have had only one boyfriend-if that's what you can call a pinply boy in my sience class with whom I went out twice. But I have never even kissed a girl. Though of course," I added hastily "I have no problem with it."

"No problem with never having kissed a girl?"

"No, no problem with bisexuals or gays."

"I see." There was silence for a minute, before I noticed Alice smirking at me.

Are you saying?" Alice said, "that you've never been kissed?"  
"I was kissed - once" I admitted. "But I've never kissed a girl"  
"Well, What are you waiting for?" Alice exclaimed "Go ahead,kiss me." She puckered up.  
I slowly leaned my head forward. The kiss was soft and sweet, A girly kiss. The soft pressure of her lips against mine pulled away all to soon.  
"There" Alice said in satisfaction. "Now you can officially say you've kissed a girl.

I just stared at her, the kiss leaving me breathless. What was this girl doing to me?

_**Please review! Untill next time!**_


End file.
